


скучно

by zlobonessa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), First Kiss, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Esteem Issues, and nagito is nagito and there is nothing i can do about it, let's just say that izuru is at very lest trying to not be a dick, soooo i don't really know how to tag this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: Слуга — на девяносто шесть процентов предсказуемый.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 18





	скучно

Небо — ярко-красное, мутное, с медленно расплывающимися облаками гари. Отсюда, с крыши, его видно хорошо — равно как и город, полуразрушенный, где то и дело вспыхивают взрывы, и виден полыхающий огонь, от которого клубами поднимается чёрный дым, и слышны крики — _отчаянные._

— Разве это не прекрасно? — сбоку доносится какой-то религиозно-трепетный, чуть ли не влюбленный вздох. — Такое отчаяние… надежда, которая появится из него, должна быть поистине прекрасной.

Изуру даже не поворачивает голову — а смысл, он и так знает, может предсказать со стопроцентной гарантией точности результата, что там, сбоку от него, Слуга сидит в немного зажатой позе, как и всегда, когда он, Камукура, рядом, обхватив себя руками — по большей части одной, правой, левая у него не слишком-то функциональна — слишком мёртвая и не его для этого, — и с блаженным выражением лица смотрит вдаль.

_Слуга_ — звать его так не слишком-то логично, Изуру он ведь не служит — предлагает то и дело, но Камукура отказывает неизменно. Но Слуга от своего настоящего имени — Изуру его знает, _помнит_ ещё с той их встречи, до Худшего Инцидента Отчаяния в Истории Человечества, — отказывается — говорит, что не заслуживает его иметь. Изуру не настаивает — а смысл.

— Противостояние отчаяния и надежды создаёт хаос, — после небольшой паузы отвечает Изуру. — Хаос… трудно предсказать. Хаос нескучен.

Этот разговор довольно предсказуем — неудивительно; подобные ему происходят у них довольно часто — с того самого дня, как Слуга решил следовать за Изуру, а тот не стал возражать. В большинстве случаев их обмен фразами Камукура может пересказать с точностью до деталей даже ещё до того, как тот начнётся, но _иногда_ — иногда что-то идёт не так, и Слуга произносит что-то новое и непредсказанное, что-то, способное ненадолго сделать всё чуть менее скучным.

Вероятно, это можно экстраполировать на всё, что касается Слуги: он не отличается от других людей — всего населения Земли, в общем-то, — радикально, его, как и всех, можно рассчитать, представить в виде правила, компьютерной программы, выдающую X в ответ на Y — но, опять же, _иногда_ в правиле находятся исключения, а программа даёт сбой.

— Разумеется, — Слуга кивает, и на лице его слабая улыбка, — опять же, Изуру этого не видит, но _знает_ , потому что эмоциональные реакции Слуги давно уже им изучены, — Я с нетерпением жду того, как именно надежда выиграет в этом противостоянии… Это должно быть действительно _нескучно,_ — Камукура чувствует, что Слуга поворачивает голову в его сторону, и всё-таки поворачивается в ответ.

Слуга смотрит на него — восхищённо-пристально, как и всегда, бегает быстрым-быстрым взглядом по его лицу, будто бы пожирает глазами.

Изуру не говорит ни слова против — только смотрит в ответ спокойно, уставившись ему ровно в лицо.

Черты лица Слуги, изученные им до малейших деталей — достаточно правильные, чтобы назвать его «красивым» по стандартам этого общества. Слуга наверняка согласен бы с этим утверждением не был бы — комплекс неполноценности, как подсказывает талант Абсолютного Психолога.

Что было бы, если бы ему такое сказал он? Изуру просчитывает это за долю мгновения, но проверить, возможно, всё равно стоит.

Слуга натыкается на его взгляд наконец и вздрагивает, тут же опуская глаза.

— Ох, я очень извиняюсь, — бормочет себе под нос с его извиняющимся, нервным смехом, — Такой кусок мусора, как я, смеет надоедать Абсолютной Надежде… Совершенно, совершенно непростительно.

— Мне всё равно, — бесстрастно отвечает Изуру. Несколько секунд молчит. — Я думал о том, что твоё лицо по стандартам красоты считается привлекательным.

Слуга, кажется, давится воздухом и смотрит на него абсолютно ошалело — это выражение ему тоже знакомо, впрочем.

— О? — наконец выдавливает он из себя с нервной усмешкой. — В самом… В самом деле?.. Это… Почему ты мне это говоришь?

— Я хотел проверить, какую реакцию получу на данное утверждение и какое влияние оно понесёт на твоё восприятие себя, — абсолютно правдиво отвечает Камукура. — Что не отменяет его правдивости.

Слуга облегчённо смеется.

— Ох-х, вот как. Я понимаю, разговаривать с таким, как я, должно быть очень скучно… и тебе приходится развлекать себя… мне так жаль… — последнюю фразу Изуру он, кажется, решает игнорировать — предсказуемо.

— В девяноста шести процентах случаев я действительно могу спрогнозировать, как пройдёт наш диалог. Это _скучно_ , — подтверждает Изуру. Слуга понимающе кивает — с той улыбкой, которую Камукура и ожидал. — Тем не менее, остаются ещё четыре процента.

Глаза Слуги распахиваются. А затем — затем в них появляется задумчивость, и он смотрит-смотрит на Изуру.

— Вообще… я могу предложить _кое-что_ … — он начинает, и у него на лице на секунду проскальзывает улыбка-ухмылка, и тут же он с силой кусает губу, обрывая себя. — Хотя нет, нет, забудь, это была плохая мысль, я не должен позволять себе такого…

Хм?

Изуру анализирует. И варианта того, что мог бы предложить Слуга, который он может гарантировать, у него нет.

Хм.

— Я позволяю.

Взгляд — неверие. Реакция предсказуемая, но вот вариант — всё ещё нет.

— Я могу успеть доанализировать до верного варианта, если ты будешь медлить, и это будет _скучным,_ — замечает Изуру. — Что ты…

_Оу._

_Горячо._

Изуру чувствует что-то горячее, и он не понимает откуда, и его тело, похоже, сдвинулось в пространстве, и это какое-то прикосновение? кажется? и это _ощущение…_ Его способность анализировать куда-то исчезает, и он полностью не понимает, что происходит, ещё несколько секунд.

Пока не понимает, что в паре сантиметров перед его глазами — широко открытыми в _удивлении_ — лицо, и затем приходит понимание, что это он, Слуга, притягивает его к себе за галстук и целует его своими лихорадочно-горячими губами, прижимаясь к его губам сильно-сильно и в то же время как-то неуклюже — скорее всего, он никогда не целовался до этого, всплывает в голове у Изуру, — и не отлипает от него, и даже, похоже, не дышит, и время тянется так медленно, и это будто бы покадрово впечатывается в его память, и…

Слуга отстраняется — недалеко, сантиметров на пятнадцать.

Касается пальцами губ.

И этого выражения — с красными пятнами по лицу от смущения, но с совершенно дурацкой улыбкой, — Изуру ещё не видел.

— Это… было нескучным? — Слуга выдыхает, впивается взглядом ему в лицо, и в его глазах — _надежда._

Изуру молчит несколько секунд. Прикрывает глаза.

— …Немного интереснее, чем всё остальное.


End file.
